You Aren't The One
by Miranda Raizel
Summary: Kevin and Balthazar go on a mission to New Orleans because they got news that the 'Devil' was in town. The original family or what's left of it, are in for a noxious bolt from the blue.
1. So this is it

**Disclaimer:**I do not own these shows. Anything related to them. Or characters from the shows; 'Supernatural' and-or 'The Originals'. In addition, I do not know who does. But the thing is it's not me, so yeah... Don't sue me.

**Pairings: **

Balthazar/Kevin

Klaus/Elijah

Rebekah/Marcel

**Summary:** Kevin and Balthazar go on a mission to New Orleans because they got news that the 'Devil' was in town. The original family or what's left of it, are in for a noxious bolt from the blue.

* * *

**XXXIV. Parcus Deorum**

My prayers were scant, my offerings few,

While witless wisdom fool'd my mind;

But now I trim my sails anew,

And trace the course I left behind.

For lo! the Sire of heaven on high,

By whose fierce bolts the clouds are riven,

To-day through an unclouded sky

His thundering steeds and car has driven.

E'en now dull earth and wandering floods,

And Atlas' limitary range,

And Styx, and Taenarus' dark abodes

Are reeling. He can lowliest change

And loftiest; bring the mighty down

And lift the weak; with whirring flight

Comes Fortune, plucks the monarch's crown,

And decks therewith some meaner wight.

- Quintus Horatius

* * *

**You Aren't The One**

Kevin Tran had been sitting in the car, all comfortably just eating ice cream. The weather was great, all windy and shit but not enough for it to get annoying. This place was awesome!

People were dancing in the street, and there seemed to be some sort-of festival going on. He had not felt this tranquil or cheerful, since he found out that his mother had been was indeed alive. Thanks to his two favorite angels and his best friends, the Winchesters.

Balthazar was driving, even though he could be anywhere he wanted in less than a blink of an eye. At first, he was just going to do that. 'Poof' there to get it over with quickly. However, he had decided against it. Since he really wanted to enjoy what his favorite hunters called 'driving'.

The city was packed with people, mainly tourist but there also were many locals. They all wore weird clothing and had painted there faces for some reason, unknown to him. _Humans are strange and they certainly are remarkable, at least the Winchesters and Kevin are. _He thought, as he sped up thru the busy streets.

The angel decided, that once this was over and Sam was secure. He would definitely take his beloved prophet to Las Vegas, or how it was most commonly known. 'Sin City'. Yes, it would totally happen.

On the other hand, before pleasure came business. He needed, to track down his brother first. It was of the upmost importance. Lucifer had been on earth for three months now and things have remained quiet and pleasant. That only meant one thing, something massively horrifying would arise and _soon._

His hands tightened on the steering wheel and it broke, so he made a new one appear. Kevin stared at it and him with awe, but then he caught himself and ignored it then paid more attention to his food and the crowd.

.

.

.

Klaus slowly walked down the crowded streets, with a small grin on his face and Elijah silently followed with a seemingly shocked demeanor. The original hybrid's mood was surprisingly good, if not great.

For a change. He had even introduced his clan to his siblings and son, Marcellus. He surprised even Haley when he offered some stray wolves pardon for being in his city.

The sun was quickly setting and the town was thriving, with mortals as well as creatures of the 'supernatural'. His Queen was getting along quite nicely with his friend Cami.

He was certainly beginning to fancy his banters with his 'little wolf'. His exquisite Queen had spunk he hadn't known since his beautiful Tatia, or his lovely sister 'Bekah.

Elijah was walking alongside his fetching hybrid of a 'little' brother Niklaus. He was baffled as to why his lover was in _such_ a joyful mood. Sure, the city was secure and he had gained some influential new allies.

That had managed to prove themselves 'loyal'. Elijah did not bother trying to not be cynical as he thought.

_I wonder how long they will wait, until they eventually betray him and he slays them all. _He knew that his 'Nik' made a great king and his family now supported him like 110% because he certainly did a great job.

However, he didn't understand _why_ everything seemed to be going 'their' way so far. Nevertheless, he was greatly enjoying and taking advantage of every second of it. He might as well, the opportunity was rare.

.

.

Loud jazz music could be heard as the 'angel of the Lord' parked his car. He looked totally boss as he stepped out of his black Lamborghini aventador. Some people stared then were like, 'Bro. that's a nice whip!' or like, "Damn! That whip yo, is the _baddest_ thing I've seen in my life!"

Kevin smiled and said, "Hell yeah." all confidently.

However, Balthazar didn't get what they meant and he looked confused. As he stared at the men in bizarre attire and face paint, then was like. "…What…No... Mortals, you misunderstand. This is not a device used for torture, it is but a _car_."

.

Klaus's body became rigid instantly and Elijah bumped into him, he hadn't meant to. He had just been lost in thought, but he was curious as to why his brother would stop suddenly.

The hybrid sniffed at the air and when that didn't work because there were too many people to distinctly recognize and find whom he wanted. His eyes flashed golden and he vamped away quickly.

Elijah looked around hastily, as he tried to sense any danger. But, he didn't see or feel anything out of norm. Therefore, he decided to trust his brother's judgment and he vamped towards the direction he had seen him go.

* * *

A few seconds earlier

"…What…No… Mortals, you misunderstand. This is not a device used for torture, it is but a _car_." Klaus's body became rigid instantly as he heard _that_ voice. He would recognize that voice _anywhere_.

It was the same voice that haunted his dreams for a _thousand_ years, how could he not. He snapped out of his mind when he felt his dearest Elijah bump into him. He knew that his brother hadn't meant to, maybe he had heard the same voice too.

Maybe just maybe, he-Niklaus wasn't finally losing his mind. _On the other hand, could it be… that I am? No! I will not accept that! I know what I heard! I heard it!_ The blonde hybrid looked at his lover quickly. To see, if he had heard anything or if he was having a similar reaction.

When, he noticed that Elijah seemed to be fine. If anything, somewhat curious but otherwise normal.

The original hybrid shut his eyes and sniffed at the air. When that did not work, because there were too many people to distinctly recognize and find whom he wanted. His eyes snapped open then flashed golden and he got his answer so he vamped away quickly.

Klaus didn't even wait to see if Elijah had followed, at the moment that wasn't of import. _I bloody killed him! One does not simply revive from a stake going thru their hearts, especially if I delivered it!_ He would find the underlying cause of this.

If his suspicions were correct, not only was he and his followers fucked. But, also the whole vampire populace. What is more; his daughter, Marcellus and his whole family would be in grave danger. His kingdom would not fall. New Orleans was his territory. Mikael _wouldn't_ take it from him, again.

Fear and rage consumed his heart and mind, at the thought of losing it all. Of losing those precious few, the only beings he would _ever_ care for. The ones that he held dear in his heart, even if they didn't think it, feel the same, or recuperate the feeling. His family.

Niklaus was about to turn off his emotions, but a hand held him in place and he almost lunged at them. Elijah looked at him with worry, clearly showing on his face. The hybrid looked at his brother then past him and his undead blood ran cold as he gaped.

Elijah knew that look. He had seen it almost a hundred times, and by now. He knew that whatever _it_ was, that was behind him. Would be the furthest thing from 'good' in the history of ever.

Until later


	2. Guess what happens next

**Disclaimer: **I do not own these shows. Anything related to them. Or characters from the shows; 'Supernatural' and-or 'The Originals'. In addition, I do not know who does. But the thing is it's not me, so yeah... Don't sue me.

**Pairings: **

Balthazar/Kevin

Klaus/Elijah

Rebekah/Marcel

**Summary:** Kevin and Balthazar go on a mission to New Orleans because they got news that the 'Devil' was in town. The original family or what's left of it, are in for a noxious bolt from the blue.

* * *

No _really_ take at stab it

Marcel and Haley walked down the street with Davina standing close to Rebekah. The blonde original with her 'brother's legendary attitude-temper' had organized the festival, it was held in honor of the young witch girls' revival.

The sun had set and 'the party was just beginning' or so, said her lover Marcellus. Rebekah still couldn't believe _both_ of her brothers had approved of their relationship, especially after the whole-

'Sorry Klaus, we did some _bad_ shit. But, its good now cause we love you and Elijah saved us so that you could grow closer than ever before and maybe you wouldn't hate yourself more than before... What we did was so _not_ cool, but you still love us so I get that we aren't 'good' yet but we're getting there and you haven't killed us _yet_ cause were family and you respect that shit so yay...'

She had found out about their relationship and it had pissed her off at first. Klaus and Elijah were hypocrites but now that she knew the truth _everything_ clicked, she considered her betrayal far worse but they had hidden _that _from her for a thousand years.

It was _almost_ as bad as the time her and Tatia had seen Kol and Finn 'have at it'. Gah, what her siblings did or didn't do was their business. She should mind her own.

Then again everything had been going swell for them the last…_what three months is it? _Whatever had come to pass to make 'this' happen, she was truly grateful for.

Everyone was happy-ish at least content, even her brother Niklaus and _that_ she hadn't seen since he found out he was going to have a daughter.

Or since he had heard the his dearest Elijah, Marcellus and his 'little wolf' had done everything in their power to come and save them.

At least, that helped for an instant after he was 'undaggered' by Elijah. But afterwards and before that, to say he was angry was like the understatement of the century.

She mentally thanked every deity imaginable that Elijah, Haley and Nik's clan, managed to persuade him from harming her or Marcellus again. She was going to take full advantage of every minute of this 'peace' the chances of it lasting for much longer were slim.

.

.

.

Haley was happy. She really was. She was not sure how it had happened or why it had lasted _this_ long, but becoming an '_official_ Mikaelson and part the family-for reals though' was truly amazing.

Everyone in New Orleans, hell she bet that anyone related to the 'paranormal world' knew _her_ name and who she was. Thanks, to her family and part-time lover 'Niklaus'.

That pompous hybrid and her sure made a great team, they helped each other fill the void that had resided within them since they met. Life was great, her baby and clan were safe.

She was Hayley Mikaelson and the world knew it, people respected and maybe slightly feared her but it was cool because she did not care as long as they didn't try to hurt her family.

She was born to be 'the original-hybrids' Queen and part-time lover. The other half of 'Nik's' time belonged to her 'brother' and best friend, her dearest Elijah.

Marcellus and the other vampires respected her and her word; they kept away from harming her clan, got along great with her. Moreover, Davina and Marcellus were like her children. Being a Mikaelson kicked ass, despite the 'slight tiffs' they had at times.

.

.

Davina was eating a sandwich while walking down the crowded streets, a festival was currently being held in her honor. Well, it was more of a 'oh yay you're alive' thing. But anyways, the place was packed and she was glad to be alive.

Her mind led her back to Timothy's radiant smile and she felt like crying because she would only ever see him again in her dreams.

Months had passed since his death, but he was _the one_ and thanks to her he died. People did not get over that shit in a few months or easily; it took time as well as, a lot of venting out your rage and sorrow.

Rebekah squeezed her shoulder gently, almost as if she could tell 'what' she was going through. _Maybe she does know, Klaus isn't necessarily the nicest bastard ever. _

She let out a hollow laughter that made her three companion's look at her with sympathy and empathy as tears rolled down her face.

Marcel touched her arm gently but she shrugged it off and walked forward. She had walked away from them quickly and she turned to look back at them but she didn't she them, it seemed she had effectively lost them in the crowd.

.

.

Loud jazz music could be heard as the young 'recently resurrected because of the harvest probs.' witch Davina, strolled down the packed street and her friends tried to keep up with her so that she would not get lost.

However, they also tried to keep their distance because they knew she needed time to mourn her almost-lover's death.

She ceased her walking when a young thug bumped into an Asian man that looked about his age- late teens, maybe twenty. He had a badass car though and she got out of her mind and heard the words bitterly spoken. "Hey _watch_ it, jerk."

Davina didn't know _why_ she was so interested in their conversation, but it grabbed her full attention so she walked closer and heard some guy next to the thug say. "Mike lets just go, you don't want to get arrested because of some stupid rich kid. Celeste is waiting, we have to go."

The Asian man smirked and his voice held mock friendliness as he said. "My name is Kevin. You heard him, asshat. Trust me, you _don't_ want to mess with me."

Both men laughed and Mike said. "Whoops. My bad bro. _what_ are you going to do, fight me. Ah wow, I'm so scared." Mike even did the hand motions then his demeanor changed and his voice lowered dangerously as he said.

"Come at me when you get skills, you shit."

* * *

Balthazar smirked as he heard the entire conversation from the car, he had tried some of the 'ice cream' Kevin left on the car. It was disgusting.

He could taste every last molecule but he lost interest in it quickly then stared at a young witch that was looking at Kevin's direction and he knew that the entire city was _infested_ with... vermin, for the lack of a _kinder_ description. _Oh Castiel and the Winchesters would have a field day with this eh. _

He snapped his fingers and the offending bowl of food disappeared then he looked totally boss as he stepped out of his black Lamborghini aventador.

The wind picked up slightly and the lights around him shown brighter than before as the music lowered in the background then paced faster in rhythm.

So he was showing of a tiny bit, he would step up his game in a few minutes anyway. He needed his presence know in order to lure out Lucifer, save Sam and get to the bottom of whatever was about to happen.

Plus he really wanted the vermin gone, they were unworthy of his Father's creation. At least he knew that Lucifer and all of the other angels felt the same.

Some people around him stared then were like, 'Bro. that's a nice whip!' or like, "Damn! That whip yo, is the _baddest_ thing I've seen in my life!"

Kevin smiled and said, "Hell yeah." All confidently then he returned to his previous task-glaring at Mike, and the guy next to him. The guys gave him the 'stink eye' and left quickly, they both sensed something ominous in the air that warned them crazy shit was about to go down.

Balthazar didn't get what the people meant and he looked confused. As he stared at the men in bizarre attire and face paint, then was like. "…What…No... Mortals, you misunderstand. This is not a device used for torture, it is but a _car_."

* * *

Niklaus was about to turn off his emotions, because he realized that they were getting him nowhere. If anything, he was beginning to frighten himself.

_Delusion would be so much better than this, if I'm right. I hope for the first time in my life, I'm wrong. _He was about to go thru with it but a hand held him in place and he almost lunged at them.

Elijah held him in place as he looked at him with worry, clearly showing on his face. The hybrid looked at his brother's brown eyes then past him when the sight before him caught his interest and his undead blood ran cold as he gaped.

Elijah's body went rigid and he resisted the urge to stare away from his lover's eyes. Oh god, he knew that look. He had seen it almost a hundred times, the last being when Rebekah and Marcellus betrayed his brother and he had been forced to choose... and by now.

He knew that whatever _it_ was, that was behind him. Would be the furthest thing from 'good' in the history of ever.

.

.

Haley stopped searching for Davina when she thought she saw Klaus so she said. "Hey, was that Klaus? Where's Elijah-oh never mind I see him...should we follow or be like 'fuckit, dey tuk oor jerbs'!"

Marcel laughed and Rebekah wanted in on the joke, so she was all like- "I'm sorry, they took your what?"

Then Marcel elaborated by saying, "It's a phrase from 'South park' she's sayin 'they took our jobs'... it's a great show, a bit racist but its all in good fun. I really don't thinks its meant to seriously offend anyone, if someone get mad its on them y'know cause its not like anyone's forcing them to keep watching."

The 'she-wolf' nodded and said. "I uh made Klaus buy me a Tv. cause I was fucking bored, it was totally a force but it paid off. You see, I found out Klaus, Diego and Marcel are fans of the show so we saw a few episodes on the 'Comedy Central' channel, then streamed some more on 'Netflix'."

Rebekah forced a smile and mentally said. _Ouch, they didn't invite me! What the hell, where the f was I? Does Elijah watch it too? _

Rebekah then said in an angry tone of voice, fuck trying to hide it she was pissed. _"Why,_ was I not informed sooner of this or invited!? Does...Elijah enjoy it as well?"

The vampire and 'Queen that had Klaus whipped, but it was cool cause he's into it' stared at each other then Haley said "Hell nah. I tried inviting him once but he was like 'No thank you Haley, I like 'Family Guy more' so yeah..."

Marcel laughed a second time and then looked at Rebekah, she had a look that said. 'That bitch' so he said. "I don't think you'd like it Bekah, but if you want when we go home we could watch an episode though..."

The blonde original said, "Fine, I'll be the judge of that. Anyway, lets go find my dear brothers and pray we wont have to kill anyone tonight."

The two lovers would have 'vamped' wherever Klaus and Elijah had gone but Haley was pregnant as fuck, so doing _that_ would have been extremely rude so the settled for 'power walking'. Haley thought them compromising for her sake, was both adorable and hilarious.

* * *

**Note Time**

I was going to update sooner but I went on a little vacation of sorts. Anyways, thanks to all of the people that are reading still. Also those that commented, favored or a following this.

(spoiler, but not really) I haven't written the 3rd chapter for this yet, but yeah I'm a low-life so Ill probably finish it pretty soon. I already have an outline, so uh your free to give me any suggestions if ya want. If not its all good, I got you. -inserts smiley face here-


	3. Why are you here?

**Disclaimer: **I do not own these shows. Anything related to them. Or characters from the shows; 'Supernatural' and-or 'The Originals'. In addition, I do not know who does. But the thing is it's not me, so yeah... Don't sue me.

**Pairings: **

Balthazar/Kevin

Klaus/Elijah

Rebekah/Marcel

**Summary:** Kevin and Balthazar go on a mission to New Orleans because they got news that the 'Devil' was in town. The original family or what's left of it, are in for a noxious bolt from the blue.

**Btw:** I was listening to 'The Tragic Truth' by Five Finger Death Punch. While writing this, so yeah... It's awesome but I g2g eat some tostadas, laters ppl.

* * *

The blonde original looked at Haley and Marcel as she said. "Anyway, lets go find my dear brothers and pray we won't have to kill anyone tonight."

The two lovers would have 'vamped' wherever Klaus and Elijah had gone but Haley was pregnant as fuck, so doing _that_ would have been extremely rude so the settled for 'power walking'.

Haley thought them compromising for her sake, was both adorable and hilarious.

.

.

.

Davina took a breath and approached the-_Kevin, his name is Kevin. Why am I nervous to just walk over and say hi? There is something about him. I just can't figure out what, I find so interesting in him..._

Kevin smiled at the pretty girl that had introduced herself to him as 'Davina' he had no way of knowing whether that was really her name, but she seemed harmless. On the other hand, 'appearances' were just for show and told nothing of the truth.

He would keep an eye on her, he had a feeling that she was somehow affiliated with Crowley. _Why has she approached me? Maybe she knows the Winchesters or just likes the car? Heh, sadly this car gets more bitches than I do... _

* * *

Marcel and Rebekah smiled when they spotted Elijah hugging Klaus. It faded instantly.

Haley was about to call out to them, because even while walking they seemed to be faster than her. But then she saw what her companions were staring at and was like.

"Hey guys- Whoa _shit!" _Then she looked at the shocked vampires next her and hid behind them.

She remembered the conversations she had shared with Klaus about his life and family then asked slowly. "Wait. Rebekah isn't that your...?"

She didn't finish her question because she got with the program when Marcel made a small noise of distress when he saw Davina so _close._

Rebekah nodded slowly and she resisted the urge to run. It was instinct now thanks to all the years of hiding. However, she would _not_ betray Niklaus or Elijah again. She finally had her freedom and happiness, like hell she would give it up.

This time, she was _done_ with running and hiding like a pusillanimous blockhead. She would fight. The blonde's voice was quiet as she whispered the single word. "Yeah."

.

Balthazar narrowed his eyes slightly and approached the young witch girl causally, almost as if he were about to greet an old friend.

He sensed the stench of abomination all around him as soon as the protection the sun provided, left the humans in the quarter and state utterly defenseless.

"Hello, what is your name mortal?" Davina stared at her new acquaintance and back at the man that held a sort of 'air' around his person that seemed him that _exude_ power. Kevin offered her a small smile and she shook the man's hand slowly.

When he touched her skin gently, she felt more peace and happiness in that instant. Than she had in her whole life. She pulled her hand away slowly and asked the words. "Wha…what are you? How did you do that to me, I didn't sense magic?!"

The young witch raised an eyebrow in awe and confusion, while looking at the handsome older man that looked strangely _familiar_ and had yet to introduce himself.

Then she regarded Kevin, she could tell that he was about to say something but they were suddenly interrupted by someone unexpected.

"Back away from her Mikael, _that_ girl is mine!" As Niklaus said the words with venom lacing each one deeply, he stood his ground and the music around them stopped.

Both humans and those of the 'supernatural' looked confused as they asked and wondered what the hell was happening.

.

.

Elijah had backed away slowly when he heard his brother's words, but he stood protectively in front of him. He looked around the place quickly, spotted Rebekah near Haley. Fuck. Then he saw Marcel and finally Davina beside his father.

He had no idea _who _to protect first or how to go about it.

Niklaus needed to run far and fast; Haley had to get the fuck out of there, if she wanted her daughter to be born. Marcel and Rebekah_… Goddamn… they had not done that shit again…right? Niklaus and I showed them mercy. No. They had nothing to do with this. How is he even back?! Klaus killed him back in Mystic falls. Why is everybody here? Seriously, why didn't they stay safely at home?_

He held Klaus's hand gently in his then spoke, his voice sounded urgent and desperate. Klaus gripped his hand harder at the words.

"Marcel take Rebekah and Haley, we will get Davina. Protect them with your life, until I find you and I will forever be in you debt. Run. Now, preferably Marcellus." His words were low but he knew that Marcel would be able to hear him clearly, even if he was somewhat far.

Marcel picked up Haley 'bridal style' and touched Rebekah's shoulder.

But she held her hand up for him to move away, as she shook her head and started speaking quietly. "No…I won't go I-"

"Rebekah you will go. You will hide or I will hate you always, until the day I die the true death. You have my word, little sister." As Elijah said the words, he did not take his eyes off Mikael.

His voice was deadly serious and Klaus recognized it as the one he used when he deeply regretted something.

They were about to scatter and run for their lives, when Mikael snapped his fingers and every human in the quarter 'seemingly' vanished.

His voice was calm as he said. "You were not _seriously_ planning on leaving this place so soon, were you?"

* * *

Spoiler: In the next chapter, shit gets real and new characters arrive.


End file.
